Immortality
Immortality is the ability to live forever in a state of eternal youth. The Fairytale Detective encounters numerous immortal beings throughout her many adventures. Longevity, the ability to live for an extremely long time, is a lesser form of immortality. Specifics Immortality differs slightly from person to person. In the Dark Parables universe, immortals possess an eternal lifespan, an immunity to illnesses and they remain eternally young. However, most immortals can be killed by a powerful enough force like Belladonna's deadly touch. Immortality can be both a blessing and a curse. As immortals, the Goddesses and the Guardians can use their gifts to keep the world in balance with no fear or worry of seeking a suitable replacement. Prince James was the living embodiment of the dark side of eternal life as he had to watch his mortal brides die again and again, forever kept from joining them in death. Effects * Eternal Life: 'Immortal beings possess an eternal life and will never die as they no longer possess a limited lifespan. Though they can be killed by certain artifacts and powers, immortals will never succumb to a natural death. * '''Eternal Youth: '''Immortals stop aging at a certain point and remain that age for the rest of eternity. Immortals are free from the pains of aging as it would be a pain to spend eternity with arthritis or other such ailments. * '''Curse Altering: 'Ivy sacrificed her immortality to restore James' human form. This act altered the Frog Prince's curse so that any maiden who truly loves James can break the spell with a kiss. It is possible that one of the perks to immortality is an ability to break or alter other forms of magic. Sources * 'Birth: '''Various magical creatures are born with immortality, most notably Goddesses. * '''Divine Blessing: 'Flora is known for bestowing her guardians with eternal life and youth. Other Goddesses may have the same power. * 'Mermaid Tears: '''People, including the mysterious evil witch, have chased mermaids to gain immortality. Mermaid tears can also create fertile, lush land perfect for farming. * '''Golden Blood: '''By draining a golden child of his/her blood, a mortal can gain immortality. However, it takes more than one golden child to achieve this. Rasputin had already drained a golden child of her blood prior to The Thief and the Tinderbox but still needed Gerda, another golden child, to gain eternal life and youth. * 'Tinderbox: '''By becoming the spirit of the tinderbox, a person will cease aging and live forever until he/she is replaced by another. * '''Elixir of Eternal Life: Witches who might discover the secrets of immortality could create an elixir that has the capacity to grant immortality. However, there could be some side effects from the elixir. * Spirit: After death, the soul will retain the youthful appearance once the mortal life has ended. Notable Bearers * Goddesses/Gods: Gods and Goddesses are naturally immortal so that they maintain balance in their respected fields in life and nature and look after those who worship them. ** Moon Goddess ** Maiden Goddess ** Flora ** Sea Goddess ** Sun Goddess ** Shadow God ** Fire God * Guardians: '''The Goddess Flora grants her Guardians immortality at birth so that they may aid her in her duties for eternity. ** Briar Rose ** Ivy Green (formerly, deceased) ** Snow White ** Ross Red ** Rapunzel ** Belladonna * '''Mermaids: '''Mermaids are immortal and they can grant immortality through their tears. The Princesses of Prasino were cursed to take the form of mermaids and in this form, they could live forever. Many of the sisters died at different times, depending on which time period they became mortal. ** Captive Mermaid ** Naida (formerly, deceased) ** Calliope (formerly, deceased) ** Teresa (formerly, deceased) ** Althea (formerly) ** Daphne (formerly, unknown) * '''Others: Some people can gain immortality through other methods. ** James '''(formerly, deceased): '''His true love's sacrifice granted James eternal life. Yet seeing his brides die and knowing he would never see them again drove him to madness. ** Rabbit Girl: She drank the Elixir of Immortality given by the Royal Advisor to be with her beloved. However, she floated to the moon and would send her daemon to help couples down on earth. ** Rasputin: He became the spirit of the Tinderbox. ** Kai (formerly): For a brief moment, he was a spirit of the Tinderbox. ** Hansel ** Fairy Queen Category:Terminology Category:Powers Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Moonlight Romance